When individuals are injured, ill, or otherwise infirm, they are often subjected to relatively long periods of rest wherein the body maintains the substantially same position for relatively long periods of time. For example, if the individual is injured and confined to bed rest, the body will rest on the bed or mattress in the relatively same position and be supported by discreet portions of the body, including the heel of each foot. As a result of this sedentary position, the heels will continually rub against the bed or mattress and result in a pressure ulcer, sometimes referred to as a bedsore, or decubitus. If left untreated, such decubitus can present a serious health concern and subject the individual to substantial pain and discomfort.
As a result of the foregoing, a number of mechanisms and methods have been developed to limit the formation of such decubitus. If the patient is mobile or sufficiently healthy to allow it, he or she will be required to move about to a sufficient degree to avoid such formation. Alternatively, pillows or other impromptu elevation devices can be used to elevate the heel away from the mattress. In addition, still further devices, such as foam cushions, can be wrapped around the leg or placed below the leg to elevate the heel.
While such devices can temporarily elevate the heel, they often provide insufficient structure to prevent movement of the legs or contact of the heel with the mattress. For example, it is sometimes necessary for the legs of the individual to be immobilized in addition to being elevated. Moreover, the elevation and immobilization should advantageously be provided while still enabling the patient to reach a satisfactory level of comfort and to allow the apparatus to be readily cleaned and reused. Heretofore, no such apparatus has been provided.